Maya Corona
}} Maya Corona (マヤ・コロナ Maya Korona) is a student at U.A. High's Class 1-T and its Vice-President. She is a childhood friend of Shiawaze Yaunai, who has always supported her through their studying in Junior and Middle School. Appearance Despite deeming herself as somewhat plain, Maya stands out amongst some of her peers due to her unique characteristics, which clash against most of the class. She is a person of variable expressions, that change in the span of seconds, but, never to other's uncomfortableness. Maya has a very clean complexion, with smooth skin and hair, a round face and a proportionate body. Maya's striking traits are all on her head, namely, her large blue strand of hair and the flowers, related to her quirk, much atop it. These flowers are known as lilies, being fairly large and having a prominent white on their petals, and yellow for both the stamen and pistill. They also serve to keep Maya's hair into a high poinytail, making it reach her higher back. Said hair is predominantly black, usually divided into two bangs: a large one covering her right side and a small one on her left side, with some blue stripes, particularly from the border of the larger bang, which extend into the ends of her hair. These highlights match Maya's blue pupils, whose eyes are sharp and rounded. Though, possessing a thin and petite frame, Maya's body is rather toned, something showed by her prowess with gymnastics. Unsurprisingly, her body is still prebubescent, something which she only seems conscious about whenever she is around Shiawaze. Much like her classmates, Maya often dons the usual uniform of U.A., a white dress shirt, whose collar is held up by a simple red tie, along with a dark green wavy skirt, which reaches down to her mid-thighs. Over her shirt, Maya has the school's signature grey blazer. She also uses high-socks, that reach close to her knees, and simple black shoes. Furthemore, Maya possesses the usual gym uniform, a blue track suit, which comes in a full set and has thick white lines forming the school's symbol. Her Hero Suit, regarded as Terno, is quite simple and takes the appearance of a black business suit. It has diagonal blacker stripes and some vertical ones, also hugging her figure by a fair margin. Along with it, Maya uses a white formal shirt, a long black tie, and high-heeled black shoes. Gallery MayaHFull.png|Maya's hero attire. Personality Despite the nature of her Quirk, Maya is quite an spontaneous and carefree person, always trying to get her point across as easily as possible. ... History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Staff Profficency: Due to the non-direct combat of her Quirk, Maya has taken the chance to learn self-defense classes, those with usage of simple weapons. As such, she has chosen to learn fighting with a sectioned-staff, that is part of Hero Equipment. Quirk , Maya's quirk, which is a Mutant type, manifests in the form of ellaborate and beautiful flowers atop her head. These flowers can bloom anytime she wants, visibly opening and glowing a bright blue, then taking the form of digital wires. Despite not being capable of extending themselves an immense distance, these blue wires can freely shift form around Maya's figure, with her often doing it to form a computer of sorts in front of herself. Using this computer as if it were a real one, Maya can save actual data, such as documents, information, videos, and images. However, it is only possible to save stuff "out of nowhere" if her wires are connected to another database, such as a real computer or a local internet. Once in, Maya can hack and access most corners and devices, altering them and provoking different reactions through her own choices. Forming a connection, depending on the target, can take time and concentration, requiring Maya to stay still and focused. Other Equipment & Weapons Hero Costume: Terno (): A normal looking suit-like attire, which helps Maya with the usage of her Quirk. With its low conductivity of electricity, she is safe from getting zapped by her own power, and due to it being tight on specific spots of her body, the stress on her being is decreased. Section Rod: Along with her suit, Maya has a simple blue sectioned staff with golden borders and in-between, it is dividable into three and is almost as tall as herself when not. It was built with a material that has low electricity conduction, much like the suit, so that Maya can further employ her quirk. Relationships Classmates= Shiawaze Yaunai: Maya and Shiawaze have known each other since they were extremely young, to the point they studied Junior and Middle School together. Saki Yura: Pedro Yoiowari: Kago Yoiowari: Huit Poirier: Delsin D. Draco: |-| Teachers= Andre Halva |-| Family= Battles Trivia Behind the scenes= *She is based on Lily from the OnePunch-Man Series. |-| Facts= *Her school ranks are as follows: **Unknown in the Entrance Exam. **16th at Quirk Apprehension. **10th in Class 1-T's Grades at the First Semester. **12th in Grades at the Second Semester. |-| Extras= Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Class 1-T Category:My Hero World